


Can You Feel The Love Tonight? [Podfic]

by farkenshnoffingottom



Series: Cake Swap 2019 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Harvelle's Roadhouse (Supernatural), M/M, POV Outsider, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 02:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18044117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farkenshnoffingottom/pseuds/farkenshnoffingottom
Summary: "Once you see it, it’s hard not to notice what’s between the Winchesters."A podfic of WetSammyWinchester's fic "Can You Feel The Love Tonight?"





	Can You Feel The Love Tonight? [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tsalmavet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsalmavet/gifts), [WetSammyWinchester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WetSammyWinchester/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Can You Feel The Love Tonight?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9134944) by [WetSammyWinchester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WetSammyWinchester/pseuds/WetSammyWinchester). 



> Hey folks! I recorded this for Cake Swap over on livejournal. This podfic is my gift for tsalmavet :)

Podfic length: 3:10

This podfic is available on Google Drive ([mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1nbgrHFKUIbO5y6kBy7v-8llr1l573f4o/view?usp=sharing)) ([m4a](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1HNCHEsjkW19y0o6SwD70YMKkYpa_dhho/view?usp=sharing)) or [Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/user-150144077/can-you-feel-the-love-tonight-podfic).

**Author's Note:**

> I was 6 months on T when I recorded this (podfics are a cool way to track how your voice changes)


End file.
